


[Podfic] Edible Smudges and Insufferable Potters (and Insufferable Smudges and Edible Potters)

by Faith Wood (faithwood), sisi_rambles



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Fluff, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-24
Updated: 2012-04-24
Packaged: 2017-11-08 21:56:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/447969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/faithwood/pseuds/Faith%20Wood, https://archiveofourown.org/users/sisi_rambles/pseuds/sisi_rambles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I'm embarrassed to say that the title summarises the fic perfectly. But let me try something else: All Draco wants to do is study. That's what libraries are for. Study History of Magic, that is. Not <i>Potter</i>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Edible Smudges and Insufferable Potters (and Insufferable Smudges and Edible Potters)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Edible Smudges and Insufferable Potters (and Insufferable Smudges and Edible Potters)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/391329) by [Faith Wood (faithwood)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/faithwood/pseuds/Faith%20Wood). 



> Beta'd by takola

Right click to Save As: [mp3](http://www.sisi-rambles.parakaproductions.com/Harry%20Potter/Edible%20Smudges%20and%20Insufferable%20Potters%20\(and%20Insufferable%20Smudges%20and%20Edible%20Potters\).mp3) (13 MB)  | [m4b](http://www.sisi-rambles.parakaproductions.com/Harry%20Potter/Edible%20Smudges%20and%20Insufferable%20Potters%20\(and%20Insufferable%20Smudges%20and%20Edible%20Potters\).m4b) (6.6 MB) 

Streaming: 


End file.
